


Jeresa Wedding

by sabstar



Category: Queen of the South, Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: This is a series of fluff stories based off of James and Teresa's future wedding





	1. Proposal

Teresa POV   
“Get up, sweetheart” James says as he lightly shakes me awake. It’s pitch dark outside and the inky night sky is sprinkled with stars, but inside James turned on all of the lights on our bedroom. 

“Please, James, I’m too tired to do anything,” I say, burying my face into my creme pillow. I love James, but the only con to living with him is that he always wakes up at five in the morning without fail.

“Tere, please get up I promise you it’ll be worth it.” He pouts, playfully running his hands through my curls. 

“Nope. And what time is it?”

“It’s only four in the morning! And we’re going to miss the plane if you don’t wake up.”

“What?” I ask, emerging from the soft white covers. James’s lips immediately meet mine, and just like all of the times before, my heart thunders.

“I’m taking you on a surprise romantic getaway. So you better pack. And fast.”

I’m completely taken off guard- James really isn’t the type to spontaneously hop on the next flight to anywhere romantic. It isn’t even my birthday until next month. 

“What’s this all about?” I ask, locking my hands under his neck and gazing into his brown eyes dancing with flakes of gold.

“Can’t a guy surprise his amazing girlfriend with an unplanned trip?” He says with a nervous laugh.

Something is definitely off. 

“I’ll pack my things” I say finally, and James whisks me into his arms and carries me off the bed. 

Once I pack several of my favorite dresses, some shoes, and the irresistible snow-white scarf James got me last winter we head to the airport. On the way out we said goodbye to Pote, who was grinning from ear to ear and wouldn’t meet my eyes- like he was keeping a secret. 

 

James POV

The day has come. I am proposing to Teresa today. I’m sweating through my black tee and pretty sure this is the worst idea of my life- what if she said no?

But what if she said yes? 

After everything we have gone through I know we are meant to be together, which gives me the courage to do this in the first place. When I woke her up in the morning I could tell that she was suspicious, but hopefully Pote keeps my plans a secret.

We board our plane at 5 am and she was shocked when she found out we were going to Paris. 

“James, I’m not complaining, but where is this coming from? And I want the truth, not the line about being spontaneous.” She said, giggling and intertwining our hands while leaning into my side. 

“Um…” I started, having no idea of how to get out of this one. “I was really craving French food?” 

“Seriously” she asked, arching a brow.

“Trust me. It’ll be worth it... I just can’t tell you yet,” I said, planting a peck on her cheek.

She seemed pleased with that and then fell asleep on my chest for the rest of the plane ride- everything was going according to plan. 

When we got off the plane and checked into our hotel the first thing Teresa wants to do was eat breakfast- or pastries to be exact. 

We dine on croissants and strawberries smothered in dark chocolate and sweet lemonade. I think maybe now is the perfect time to pop the question, but I get nervous and back out the last second. 

We hold hands while strolling through museums, but unlike Teresa, who is captivated by all of the watercolors and statues, I can’t focus on the amazing art. So much could go wrong, I had already stressed out that I had lost the ring five times today. It was my mother’s and was one of the only things I had left to remember her by. For the past two years that we have been dating all I can think about is how beautiful Teresa will look in the thin gold band with the tiny diamond in the center. On the inside I even engraved T and J, our initials so that it will always be something uniquely ours- romance is in the details. 

Eventually we are wandering outside while holding hands- it’s go time. 

 

Teresa POV

“So, um, today was great,” James says, slowing our pace and breathing a lot quicker than usual.

“Of course it was, I was with you,” I reply, feeling super corny but not caring in the sweetness of the moment.

“Everything's better with you. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and… you know I love you right?”

By now we have come to a stop in front of a beautiful fountain, just holding hands.

“Really? I didn’t know that, actually,” I say, going up on my toes to match his height and kiss him. 

“Haha, ok, don’t even joke right now.” He retorts, taking a shy step away from me.

“Of course I love you. Seriously, are you okay James? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

He runs his hand over his pale complection and ebony hair, this is the most jittery I have ever seen him. 

“I want to be with you forever. All of the good times and the bad, by your side. I’ve always thought that I was loyal, but that word has had a whole new meaning since meeting you. I guess this is a long way of saying that I love you, Teresa. And I want to make it official if you’ll let me.”

James got down on one knee and presented me with the most beautiful ring I had seen in my life. By now tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, I never believed that love could be so powerful that it overtakes your body, making you feel like you’re free falling into your beautiful forever. 

“Teresa Mendoza, will you marry me?”

I wait a moment, taking his face in my hands and giving a long, sweet kiss. 

“Yes.”


	2. Pote's Wedding Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pote is ecstatic to create the cake for the 'wedding of the century'

Pote POV

“Pote, we have some exciting news,” said Teresa, barely able to contain her laughter with her and James’s hands intertwined. 

Time to act surprised. 

“We’re getting married!”

I tried my best at making a shocked face- mouth wide and both hands pressed to my face in pure delight. 

“I am so happy for you two! This is so unexpected I never thought James would…”

“I already told her I ran this by you,” James said, giving me his small trademark smile that revealed how shy he was on the inside. 

“And I’m glad you did. Teresa’s family and it meant a lot,” I said, giving him a nod. Despite what I originally thought I’d realized that there is no one more perfect for Teresa than James. 

“So, will you make our wedding cake?” James asked, grinning at me and his eyes lighting up like the first time he tasted my flan. 

“I am going to make the best wedding cake in the world for you two! I can see it now… five, no, six tiers of chocolate with a strawberry glaze…” I paused, envisioning what I wanted for Teresa and James’s special night. 

“I have work to do!,” I exclaimed, racing to my room to get my family’s old recipe book. 

This wedding was going to be great for a lot of reasons, but most importantly, the food.

James and Teresa decided to have their wedding in a church and then a big reception at our house with lots of dancing and partying, so I had to be prepared for lots of hungry guests.

It was my job to make this a feast fit for a queen and her king. 

Three days before the wedding I mixed up all of the best wedding essentials- a freshly marinated turkey, tangy lemonade and sweet iced tea, mashed potatoes with all of the seasonings, and, my personal favorite, irresistible garlic knots as appetizers. 

But the crowning achievement was going to be the cake. 

I could see the dazzling dessert in my mind. I imagined a four tiered masterpiece of chocolate and raspberry cake with creamy custard between each layer. Smooth milk chocolate would be drizzled on the sides of the fluffy white icing with a trail of cascading flowers- lirio de las valles- Teresa’s favorite. 

This was going to be the wedding of the century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is definitely a puff piece and I really enjoyed writing this short chapter. Feel free to leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to write something light and fun for these characters- and feel free to leave kudos and comments:)


End file.
